50 Sombras De Hyuga
by MikaAlchemistChan
Summary: La joven Tenten Ama -en un favor a su amiga Sabaku No Temari- debe hacerle una entrevista al Joven y guapo Neji hyuga, descubriendo algo mas en el empresario...¿Que sera aquello? / El sumari una mierda, todos saben que es 50 sombras xDDDD
1. Chapter 1

Cincuenta sombras de Hyuga

By: Mika-chan

DISCLAIMER: 50 sombras no me pertenece, tampoco Naruto, solo transcribo esta historia a las personalidades de la pareja que se mencionara a continuacion...

Pareja: Neji/TenTen

50 Sombras de Hyuga...

* * *

><p>Frunzo el ceño con frustración hacia mí misma frente al espejo. Maldito sea mi cabello, sencillamente no se comporta y maldita sea Sabaku no Temari por estar enferma y someterme a esta terrible experiencia. Debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes finales, que son la próxima semana, sin embargo, aquí estoy, intentando cepillar mi cabello para que luzca controlado. No debo dormir con el cabello mojado. No debo dormir con el cabello mojado. Recitando este mantra varias veces, intento, una vez más, tenerlo bajo control con el cepillo. Pongo los ojos en blanco con exasperación, y miro a la pálida chica con cabello castaño y ojos azules demasiado grandes para su rostro devolviéndome la mirada, y me rindo. Mi única opción es dominar mi caprichoso cabello con una cola de caballo y esperar que luzca semi-presentable.<p>

Temari es mi compañera de habitación y ha elegido el día de hoy, de todos los días posibles, para sucumbir a la gripe. Por lo tanto, no puede asistir a la entrevista que había quedado de hacer, con algún magnate mega-industrial del que jamás he oído hablar, para el periódico escolar. Así que me he ofrecido voluntaria. Tengo exámenes finales con los que quemarme las pestañas, un ensayo que terminar, y se supone que vaya a trabajar esta tarde, pero no, hoy tengo que conducir doscientos sesenta y cinco kilómetros hacia el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático Gerente General de Hyuga Enterprises Holdings Inc. Como un excepcional empresario, y muy importante benefactor de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente precioso —mucho más precioso que el mío— pero le ha concedido una entrevista a Temari. Una verdadera oportunidad, me dice ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extracurriculares. Temari está acurrucada en el sofá, en la sala.

* * *

><p>—Teni lo lamento. Me tomó nueve meses conseguir esta entrevista. Tomará otros seis meses volver a programarla, y ambas nos habremos graduado para entonces. Como<p>

editora, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Por favor —me ruega Temari con su áspera y adolorida voz. ¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma, se ve pícara y hermosa, con el cabello rubio fresa en su lugar y los ojos verdes brillantes, aunque ahora estén rojos y llorosos. Ignoro mi punzada de simpatía inoportuna.

-Por su puesto que iré, Temari. Deberías regresar a la cama. ¿Quieres algo de Nyquil o Tylenol?

-Nyquil, porfavor. Aquí están las preguntas y mi mini grabadora. Sólo presiona "Grabar" aquí. Haz notas, lo transcribiré todo.

-No sé nada de él- Murmuro, intentando y fallando en suprimir mi creciente pánico.

-Las preguntas te ayudarán. Ve. Es un largo camino. No quiero que llegues tarde.

-De acuerdo, me voy. Regresa a la cama. te hice algo de sopa para que calientes más tarde- La miro fijamente, con cariño. _**Sólo por ti Temari, haría esto.**_

—Lo haré. Buena suerte. Y gracias, TenTen... como de costumbre, eres mi salvavidas.

Recogiendo mi cartera, le sonrío irónicamente, luego salgo directo al auto. No puedo creer que haya dejado a Tem convencerme de esto. Pero entonces Tem puede convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa. Será una periodista excepcional. Es elocuente, fuerte, persuasiva, argumentativa, hermosa... y es mi amiga más, más querida.

Los caminos están despejados cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, hacia Portland y la Interestatal N° 5. Es temprano, y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos de la tarde. Afortunadamente, Temari me ha prestado su Mercedes CLK deportivo. No estoy segura de que Wanda, mi Viejo VW Beetle, conseguiría hacer el trayecto a tiempo. Oh, conducir el Mercedes es divertido, y los kilómetros se desvanecen cuando piso el acelerador al máximo.

Mi destino son las oficinas centrales de la empresa internacional del Sr. Hyuga. Es un enorme edificio de vente pisos, con cristales curvados y de acero, una fantasia arquitectonica utilitaria, con las palabras "Hyuga House" escritas discretamente en acero sobre las puertas delanteras de vidrio. Faltan quince minutos para las dos cuando llego, enormemente alividada de no llegar tarde mientras camino hacia el enorme -y francamente intimidante- vestibulo de cristal, acero y arenisca blanca.

Detrás del sólido escritorio de arenisca, una muy atractiva y bien arreglada rubia me sonríe amablemente. Está usando la chaqueta grisácea y camisa blanca más nítidas que alguna vez he visto. Se ve inmaculada.

-Estoy aqui para ver al Sr. Hyuga. Soy Tenten Ama representando a Sabaku No Temari.

—Discúlpeme por un momento, Srta. Ama. —Ella enarca una ceja ligeramente mientras espero tímidamente en frente suyo. Estoy empezando a desear haber pedido prestado uno de los blazer formales de Temari en lugar de usar mi chaqueta azul marino.

He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto mi única falda, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un suéter azul. Para mí, esto es inteligente. Pongo una de las hebras de mi cabello tras mi oreja mientras pretendo que ella no me intimida.

—Se espera a la Srta. Sabaku No. Firme aquí por favor, Srta. Ama Use el último ascensor a la derecha, presione el piso número veinte. —Me sonríe amablemente, divertida sin duda, mientras firmo.

Me entrega un pase de seguridad que tiene la palabra "VISITANTE" estampada muy firmemente en el frente. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla. Sin duda es obvio que sólo estoy de visita. No encajo aquí, en absoluto. Nada cambia, suspiro para mis adentros. Agradeciéndole, camino hacia la zona de ascensores más allá de los dos hombres de seguridad que están mucho más inteligentemente vestidos que yo con sus trajes negros bien confeccionados.

El ascensor me sacude con una velocidad al límite hacia el piso número veinte. Las puertas se abren y estoy en otro gran vestíbulo, de nuevo, de cristal, acero y arenisca blanca. Me veo frente a otro escritorio de arenisca y otra joven rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro, se levanta para saludarme.

—Señorita Ama, ¿podría esperar aquí, por favor? —Señala a una zona de espera con sillas de cuero blanco.

Detrás de las sillas de cuero hay una espaciosa sala de reuniones con paredes de vidrio y una mesa de madera oscura igualmente espaciosa, rodeada con al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá de ellas, hay una ventana que va desde el piso hasta el techo con una vista del cielo de Seattle que deja ver toda la ciudad hacia el estrecho de Puget*.Es una vista sorprendente y estoy momentáneamente paralizada por ella. Wow.

Me siento, rebusco las preguntas en mi cartera y las reviso, maldiciendo para mis adentros a Temari por no darme una corta biografía. No sé nada de este hombre al que estoy a punto de entrevistar. Él podría tener noventa o treinta años. La incertidumbre es mortificante y mis nervios vuelven a la superficie, poniéndome inquieta. Nunca he estado cómoda con las entrevistas cara a cara, prefiero el anonimato de una discusión

grupal en la que me puedo sentar inadvertidamente en la parte trasera de la habitación.

Para ser honesta, prefiero mi propia compañía, leyendo una clásica novela británica, acurrucada en una silla en la biblioteca del campus. No sentada y retorciéndome nerviosamente en un colosal edificio de cristal y piedra.

Pongo los ojos en blanco para mí misma. Cálmate, Ama. Juzgando por el edificio, que es demasiado frío y moderno, presumo que Hyuga está en sus cuarenta: delgado, bronceado y rubio para encajar con el resto del personal.

Otra elegante rubia impecablemente vestida sale de una gran puerta a la derecha. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con todas las rubias inmaculadas? Esto parece the Stepford Wives. Respirando hondo, me pongo de pie.

—¿Señorita Ama? —pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí —grazno, y me aclaro la garganta—. Sí. —Eso sonó más seguro.

—El Sr. Hyuga la verá en un momento. ¿Puedo tomar su chaqueta?

—Oh, por favor. —Lucho para quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algún refresco?

—Um... no. —Oh, Dios, ¿la Rubia Número Uno está en problemas?

La Rubia Número Dos frunce el ceño y le da una mirada a la joven mujer detrás del escritorio.

—¿Le gustaría té, café, agua? —pregunta, volviendo su atención nuevamente a mí.

—Un vaso de agua. Gracias —murmuro.

—Olivia, por favor tráele a la Srta. Ama un vaso de agua. —Su voz es severa. Olivia se levanta inmediatamente y se escabulle tras una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Mis disculpas, Srta. Ama, Olivia es nuestra nueva interna. Por favor, siéntese. El Sr. Hyuga la verá en cinco minutos.

Olivia regresa con un vaso de agua helada.

—Aquí tiene, Srta. Steele.

—Gracias.

La Rubia Número Dos camina hacia el gran escritorio, sus tacones haciendo eco en el piso de arenisca. Se sienta y ambas continúan con su trabajo.

Tal vez el Sr. Hyuga insiste en que todas sus empleadas sean rubias. Me estoy preguntando ociosamente si eso es legal, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre y un hombre afroamericano alto, atractivo, elegantemente vestido y con cortas rastas sale. Definitivamente me he puesto la ropa equivocada.

Él se da la vuelta y dice a través de la puerta: —Golf, esta semana, Hyuga.

No escucho la respuesta. Él se da la vuelta, me ve, y sonríe, sus oscuros ojos arrugándose en las esquinas. Olivia ha saltado de su silla y llamado el ascensor. Parece lucirse al saltar de su asiento. ¡Está más nerviosa que yo!

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice él mientras sale por la puerta deslizante.

—El Sr. Hyuga la verá ahora, Srta. Steele. Puede pasar —dice la Rubia Número Dos. Me pongo de pie temblorosamente, intentando suprimir mis nervios. Recogiendo mi cartera, abandono mi vaso de agua y me abro paso hacia la puerta parcialmente abierta.

—No necesita tocar, sólo entre. —Ella sonríe amablemente.

Empujo la puerta para abrirla y entro a trompicones, tropezándome con mis propios pies y cayendo de cabeza dentro de la oficina.

¡Mierda, yo y mis dos pies izquierdos! Estoy sobre manos y rodillas en el umbral de la oficina del Sr. Hyuga y amables manos están rodeándome, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Estoy tan avergonzada, maldita sea mi torpeza. Tengo que armarme de valor para levantar la mirada. Dios mío, él es tan joven.

—Señorita Sabaku No. —Extiende una mano con largos dedos hacia mí una vez estoy de pie—. Soy Neji Hyuga. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le gustaría sentarse?

Tan joven... y atractivo, muy atractivo. Es alto, está vestido con un fino traje gris,camisa blanca, corbata negra, rebelde cabello castaño e intenso y brillantes ojos grises que me observan sagazmente. Me toma un momento encontrar mi voz.

—Um... de hecho... —murmuro. Si este tipo está en sus treinta entonces estoy completamente sorprendida. Aturdida, pongo mi mano en la suya y nos damos un apretón. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un raro y excitante hormigueo recorriéndome. Aparto mi mano apresuradamente, avergonzada. Debe ser la estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, mis pestañas igualando el ritmo de mi corazón—. La Srta. Sabaku No está indispuesta, así que me envió a mí. Espero que no le moleste, Sr. Hyuga.

—¿Y usted es? —Su voz es cálida, posiblemente divertida, pero es difícil saberlo por lo impasible de su expresión. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero más que eso, cortés.

—Tenten Ama. Estoy estudiando Literatura Inglesa con Tem, um... Temari...um... la Srta. Sabaku No, en la Washington State.

—Ya veo —dice simplemente. Creo que veo el fantasma de una sonrisa en su

expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Le gustaría tomar asiento? —Me señala el sofá de cuero blanco con forma de "L".

Su oficina es demasiado grande para sólo un hombre. Frente a las ventanas que van desde el piso hasta el techo, hay un enorme escritorio moderno de madera oscura en el que seis personas podrían comer cómodamente. Hace juego con la mesa de café junto

al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco: el techo, los pisos y las paredes, excepto aquella junto a la puerta en la que cuelga un mosaico de pequeñas pinturas, treinta y seis de ellas arregladas formando un cuadrado. Son exquisitas, una serie de objetos mundanos y olvidados pintados con detalles tan preciosos que lucen como fotografías. Puestas juntas, son impresionantes.

—Un artista local. Trouton —dice Hyuga cuando atrapa mi mirada.

—Son adorables. Elevan lo ordinario hasta lo extraordinario —murmuro, distraída por él y por las pinturas. Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y me observa atentamente.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Srta. Ama —responde, su voz es suave y por alguna razón inexplicable, me encuentro a mí misma sonrojándome.

Fuera de las pinturas, el resto de la oficina es fría, limpia y clínica. Me pregunto si eso refleja la personalidad del Adonis que se hunde con gracia en una de las sillas de cuero blanco frente a mí. Sacudo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que toman mis pensamientos, y recupero las preguntas de Kate de mi cartera. Después, pongo la mini grabadora y soy tan torpe, que la dejo caer dos veces en la mesa de café enfrente de mí.

El Sr. Hyuga no dice nada, esperando pacientemente —espero— mientras yo me avergüenzo y me pongo más nerviosa. Cuando me armo de valor para mirarlo, él me está observando, una mano relajada contra su regazo y la otra ahuecando su barbilla, deslizando su largo dedo índice a través de sus labios. Creo que está intentando suprimir una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Continuaraaaaa!<p>

Mika's Note's

Se que debo actualizar How to be a heartbreaker pero se me perdieron todos los capitulos! T.T me botaron el cuaderno donde tenia inclusive el final y eso fue hace mas de dos meses. Lo lamento en verdad gente hermosa y querida T.T, ademas de que aun tengo problemas con mi ex pareja con ciertas cosas que son mias y el tiene en mi poder ¬.¬, lo bueno es que ya no estoy deprimida y ando happyness everywhere

Les presento mi nueva adaptacion, porque 50 Sombras no me pertenece xD, aparte la leo con ustedes porque jamas la habia leido y se me ocurrio hacerla como NejiTen, ya que el final de naruto ya esta aqui, me reservo mis comentarios de con quien se tenia que quedar cada uno cofcofSASUHINAcofcof XD

Lo otro, subire los capitulos lo mas que pueda, como es una historia continua no se donde detenerme, incluso la entrevista estara en el capitulo 2, que subire hoy mismo o quizas mañana, quien sabe, solo mi mente lo sabe xD

Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaludines mi gente querida 3

Mika_Alchemist-chan 3


	2. Chapter 2

Cincuenta sombras de Hyuga

By: Mika-chan

DISCLAIMER: 50 sombras no me pertenece, tampoco Naruto, solo transcribo esta historia a las personalidades de la pareja que se mencionara a continuacion...

Pareja: Neji/TenTen

50 Sombras de Hyuga...

* * *

><p>—Lo lamento —tartamudeo—. No estoy acostumbrada a esto.<p>

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, Srta. Ama —dice él.

—¿Le molesta si grabo sus respuestas?

—Después de que se ha tomado tantas molestias poniendo la grabadora, ¿me pregunta ahora? Me sonrojo. ¿Se está burlando? Eso espero. Parpadeo hacia él, insegura de qué decir, y creo que le doy lástima porque cede. —No, no me molesta.—¿Temari, quiero decir, la Srta. Sabaku No, le explicó para qué era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para que aparezca en la publicación de la graduación del periódico escolar dado que seré quien confiera los diplomas en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

¡Oh! Estas son noticias nuevas para mí y estoy temporalmente preocupada por el pensamiento de que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —de acuerdo, quizá seis años o algo así, y bien, mega exitoso, pero aun así— va a entregarme mi diploma. Frunzo el ceño, trayendo mi caprichosa atención de vuelta a la tarea que tengo en mano.

—Bien. —Trago nerviosamente—. Tengo algunas preguntas, Sr. Hyuga. —Acomodo un mechón rebelde de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

—Pensé que las tendría —dice, inexpresivo. Se está riendo de mí. Mis mejillas se calientan al darme cuenta de eso, me enderezo y cuadro los hombros en un intento de verme más alta e intimidante. Presionando el botón de grabación en la grabadora, intento lucir profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber acumulado un imperio así. ¿A qué le debe su éxito? —Lo miro. Su sonrisa es triste, pero luce vagamente decepcionado.

—Los negocios son siempre sobre las personas, Srta. Ama, y soy muy bueno juzgándolas. Sé qué las enoja, qué las hace prosperar y qué no, qué las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Doy empleo a un equipo excepcional y los recompenso bien. —Hace una pausa y fija una mirada gris en mí—. Mi creencia es conseguir el éxito en cualquier plan que uno tenga, para convertirse uno mismo en el maestro de dicho plan, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada detalle. Trabajo duro, muy duro para hacer eso. Tomo decisiones basadas en la lógica y los hechos. Tengo un instinto natural que puede descubrir y nutrir una buena y sólida idea y a buenas línea final siempre está reducida a las buenas personas.

—Quizá sólo tiene suerte. —Esto no está en la lista de Temari, pero él es tan arrogante. Sus ojos destellan momentáneamente, sorprendidos.

—No me adhiero a la suerte o a la oportunidad, Srta. Ama. Entre más duro trabajo más suerte parezco tener. Realmente se trata de tener a las personas correctas en su equipo y dirigir sus energías adecuadamente. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo "El crecimiento y el desarrollo de las personas es la tarea más importante del liderazgo".

—Suena como un controlador. —Las palabras están fuera de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.

—Oh, practico el control en todas las cosas, Srta. Ama —dice sin un rastro de humor en su sonrisa. Lo miro, y él sostiene mi mirada firmemente, imperturbable. Mi pulso se acelera, y mi cara se sonroja de nuevo.

¿Por qué tiene un efecto tan desconcertante en mí? ¿Su abrumadora y atractiva apariencia quizás? ¿La forma en que me mira? ¿La forma en que frota suavemente su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior? Me gustaría que dejara de hacer eso.

—Además, se adquiere un inmenso poder asegurándote a ti mismo en tus fantasías secretas que naciste para controlar las cosas —continúa, su voz suave.

—¿Siente que tiene un inmenso poder? —_Controlador. _

—Empleo a alrededor de cuarenta mil personas, Srta. Ama. Eso me da un cierto sentido de responsabilidad... poder, si así prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no estaba interesado en el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y vendo todo, veinte mil personas lucharían para realizar los pagos de su hipoteca después de aproximadamente un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Estoy pasmada por su falta de humildad.

—¿Y no tiene un comité ante el que responder? —pregunto, disgustada.

—Soy el dueño de mi compañía. No tengo que responder ante un comité. —Levanta una ceja hacia mí. Me sonrojo. Por supuesto, sabría esto si hubiera hecho algo deinvestigación. Pero Dios, es tan arrogante. Cambio de enfoque.

—¿Y tiene intereses fuera de su trabajo?

—Tengo intereses variados, Srta. Ama. —El fantasma de una sonrisa llega a sus labios—. Muy variados. —Y por alguna razón, estoy confundida y acalorada por su firme mirada. Sus ojos están encendidos con algún pensamiento impío.

—Pero si trabaja tan duramente, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme? —Sonríe, revelando unos perfectos dientes blancos. Dejo de respirar. Realmente es guapo. Nadie debería ser así de atractivo.

—Bueno, para "relajarme" como usted dice, navego, vuelo, disfruto de varias actividades físicas. —Se mueve en su silla—. Soy un hombre muy rico, Srta. Ama, y tengo caros e interesantes pasatiempos.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Temari, queriendo salir de este tema.

—Usted invierte en el sector manufacturero. ¿Por qué en ese específicamente? — pregunto. ¿Por qué me hace sentir tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir cosas. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan, qué hace que se muevan, cómo construirlas y desmontarlas. Y adoro los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Eso suena como su corazón hablando en lugar de la lógica y los hechos. Su boca hace una mueca y me mira, evaluándome.

—Posiblemente. Aunque hay gente que diría que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían eso?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo? —Y me arrepiento de la pregunta tan pronto como la digo. No está en la lista de Temari

—Soy una persona muy privada, Srta. Ama. Hago mucho para proteger mi privacidad. No suelo dar entrevistas —termina.

—¿Por qué estuvo de acuerdo en hacer ésta?

—Porque soy benefactor de la Universidad, y a pesar de los intentos, no pude conseguir que la Srta. Sabaku No me dejara en paz. Acosó y acosó a mi gente de RRPP, y admiro esa clase de tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que Temari puede ser. Ese es el por qué estoy sentada aquí retorciéndome incómodamente bajo su penetrante mirada cuando debería estar estudiando para los exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnologías de cultivo. ¿Por qué está interesado en esta área?

—No podemos comer dinero, Srta. Ama, y hay demasiada gente en este planeta que no tienen suficiente para comer.

—Eso suena muy filantrópico. ¿Es algo por lo que se siente apasionado? ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, muy evasivo.

—Es un negocio astuto —murmura, aunque creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido... ¿alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No puedo ver los beneficios financieros de esto, sólo la integridad del ideal. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confusa por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Si la tiene, ¿cuál es?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizás un principio rector, el de Carnegie: "El hombre que adquiere la habilidad para asumir plena posesión de su mente puede tomar posesión de todo lo demás a lo que tiene derecho." Soy muy singular, tenaz. Me gusta el control: de mí mismo y de aquellos a mí alrededor.

—¿Así que quiere poseer cosas? —_Eres un controlador._

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en pocas palabras, lo hago.

—Suena como el consumidor final.

—Lo soy. —Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. De nuevo esto no concuerda con alguien que quiere alimentar al mundo, por lo que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero estoy absolutamente desconcertada en cuanto a lo qué es. Trago saliva. La temperatura en la habitación está elevándose, o tal vez soy sólo yo. Sólo quiero que esta entrevista termine. Seguramente Temari tiene suficiente material ahora, ¿no? Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Usted fue adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que eso afectó su forma de ser? —Oh, esto es personal. Lo miro, esperando que no esté ofendido. Frunce el ceño.

—No tengo modo de saberlo.

Mi interés se ha despertado.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando fue adoptado?

—Ese es un material de registro público, Srta. Ama. —Su tono es severo. Me sonrojo, de nuevo. _Mierda_. Sí, por supuesto: si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, habría hecho alguna investigación. Avanzo rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar una vida en familia por su trabajo.

—Esa no es una pregunta. —Es seco.

—Lo siento. —Me retuerzo, y él me hace sentir como si fuera una niña perdida. Lo intento de nuevo—. ¿Ha tenido que sacrificar una vida en familia por su trabajo?

—Tengo una familia. Tengo dos hermanas(*) y dos padres cariñosos. No estoy interesado en extender mi familia más allá de eso.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Hyuga?

Inhala fuertemente, y me avergüenzo, mortificada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no empleé alguna clase de filtro antes de leer esto directamente? ¿Cómo puedo decirle que sólo estoy leyendo las preguntas? ¡Maldita sea Temari y su curiosidad!

—No Tenten, no lo soy. —Eleva las cejas, un brillo frío en sus ojos. No parece contento.

—Pido disculpas. Está umm... escrito aquí. —Es la primera vez que ha dicho mi nombre. Mi pulso se acelera, y mis mejillas están ardiendo otra vez. Nerviosa, pongo mi cabello suelto detrás de la oreja.

Ladea la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Estas no son sus propias preguntas?

La sangre se drena de mi cabeza. Oh no.

—Esto... no. Temari, la Srta. Sabaku No, compiló las preguntas.

—¿Son compañeras en el periódico estudiantil? —Oh mierda. No tengo nada que ver con el periódico estudiantil. Es su actividad extracurricular, no la mía. Mi cara está en llamas.

—No. Es mi compañera de habitación.

Se frota el mentón en silenciosa deliberación, sus ojos grises evaluándome.

—¿Te ofreciste voluntaria para hacer esta entrevista? —pregunta, su voz mortalmente tranquila.

Espera, ¿quién se supone que está entrevistando a quién? Sus ojos me queman, y estoy obligada a contestar la verdad.

—Estaba obligada. Ella no está bien. —Mi voz es débil y apenada.

—Eso explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta, y la Rubia Número Dos entra.

—Señor Hyuga, perdóneme por interrumpir, pero su siguiente reunión es en dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado aquí, Andrea. Por favor cancela mi siguiente reunión.

Andrea duda, mirándolo. Parece perdida. Él vuelve la cabeza lentamente para hacerle frente y levanta las cejas. Ella se ruboriza de un color rosa brillante. Oh bien. No soy sólo yo.

—Muy bien, Sr. Hyuga —murmura, luego sale. Él frunce el ceño, y vuelve su atención de nuevo hacia mí.

—¿Dónde estábamos, Srta. Ama?

_Oh, estamos de vuelta al "Srta. Ama" ahora._

—Por favor no permita que lo interrumpa.

—Quiero saber acerca de usted. Creo que es lo justo. —Sus ojos grises están encendidos con curiosidad. Doble mierda. ¿Adónde va con esto? Sitúa los codos en los brazos de la silla y junta los dedos frente a su boca. Su boca... distrae mucho. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —digo, sonrojándome otra vez.

—¿Cuáles son sus planes después de graduarse? Me encojo de hombros, confundida por su interés. Venir a Seattle con Temari, encontrar un lugar, encontrar trabajo. Realmente no he pensado más allá de mis exámenes finales.

—No he hecho planes, Sr. Hyuga. Sólo necesito superar mis exámenes finales. —_Para los cuales debería estar estudiando ahora en lugar de estar sentada en tu grandiosa, ostentosa y estéril oficina, sintiéndome incómoda bajo tu penetrante mirada._

—Llevamos a cabo un programa de pasantías excelente aquí —dice tranquilamente.

Levanto las cejas con sorpresa. ¿Está ofreciéndome un trabajo?

—Oh. Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro, completamente confundida—. Aunque no estoy segura de encajar aquí. —Oh no. Estoy reflexionando en voz alta otra vez.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —Ladea su cabeza a un lado, intrigado, un indicio de sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —Soy descoordinada, desaliñada, y no soy rubia.

—No para mí —murmura. Su mirada es intensa, todo el humor se ha ido, y extraños músculos en lo profundo de mi vientre se aprietan de pronto. Aparto los ojos de su escrutinio y miro ciegamente hacia abajo a mis dedos anudados. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que irme, ahora. Me inclino hacia delante para recuperar la grabadora.

* * *

><p>Continuaraaaaa!<p>

Mika's Note's

(*) Hanabi y Hinata, para no confundir la historia verdadera dice "un hermano y una hermana"

Deje la historia hasta aca porque no me cargo la pagina xDD asique espero poder cumplir con la cuota de ayer, aunque ire subiendolos de a poco para que sea mas contundente

Gracias totales 3 a las dos personas que me dejaron Review, se los agradesco mucho en verdad, se que el nejiten no tiene muchos fans, me gusta bastante esta pareja, incluso leo fics repetidos porque me encantan 3

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuueno mi gente querida que lee

Los quiere

Mika_Alchemist-chan 3


	3. Chapter 3

Cincuenta sombras de Hyuga

By: Mika-chan

DISCLAIMER: 50 sombras no me pertenece, tampoco Naruto, solo transcribo esta historia a las personalidades de la pareja que se mencionara a continuacion...

Pareja: Neji/TenTen

50 Sombras de Hyuga...

* * *

><p>—¿Quiere que le enseñe los alrededores? —pregunta.<p>

—Estoy segura de que está demasiado ocupado, Sr. Hyuga, y tengo que hacer un largo viaje en coche.

—¿Está conduciendo de vuelta a la WSU(*) preocupado incluso. Mira hacia fuera por la ventana. Ha comenzado a llover—. Bueno, es mejor que conduzca con cuidado. —Su tono es duro, autoritario. ¿Por qué debería preocuparse?—. ¿Ha conseguido todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí señor —respondo, guardando la grabadora en mi cartera. Sus ojos se estrechan especulativamente.

—Gracias por la entrevista, Sr. Hyuga.

—El placer ha sido todo mío —dice, educado como siempre.

Cuando me levanto, él se levanta y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, Srta. Ama. —Y suena como un desafío, o una amenaza, no estoy segura de qué. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo vamos a encontrarnos otra vez? Sacudo su mano una vez más, asombrada de que esa extraña energía entre nosotros siga ahí. Deben ser mis nervios.

—Sr. Hyuga. —Asiento hacia él. Moviéndose con una ágil elegancia atlética hacia la puerta, la abre de par en par.

—Sólo asegurándome de que llegue a la puerta, Srta. Ama. —Me brinda una pequeña sonrisa. Obviamente se está refiriendo a mi anterior poco elegante entrada a su oficina.

Me sonrojo.

—Eso es muy considerado, Sr. Hyuga —digo bruscamente, y su sonrisa se ensancha. Me alegro de que me encuentres entretenida, frunzo el ceño interiormente, caminando hacia el vestíbulo. Estoy sorprendida cuando me sigue fuera. Andrea y Olivia alzan la vista, igualmente sorprendidas.

—¿Tiene un abrigo —pregunta Hyuga.

—Sí. —Olivia se levanta de un salto y recupera mi chaqueta, la cual le es arrebatada por Hyuga antes de que pueda entregármela. La sostiene y, sintiéndome ridículamente tímida, me encojo dentro de ella. Grey sitúa sus manos por un momento en mis hombros. Jadeo ante el contacto. Si nota mi reacción, no dice nada. Su largo dedo índice presiona el botón convocando el ascensor, y permanecemos de pie esperando...

torpemente por mi parte, fríamente dueño de sí mismo por la suya. Las puertas se abren, y me apresuro a entrar desesperada por escapar. Realmente necesito salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo para mirarlo, está inclinado contra la puerta junto al ascensor con una mano en la pared. Realmente es muy, muy atractivo. Es una distracción. Sus ardientes ojos grises me miran.

—TenTen —dice como despedida.

—Neji —respondo. Y gracias a Dios, las puertas se cierran.

* * *

><p>Continuaraaaaa!<p>

Mika's Note's

(*)= Washintong State University

Lo subo porque es el fin del capitulo uno, es cortito ya que ahora estoy editando el inicio del capitulo dos

Los quiere

Mika_Alchemist-chan


End file.
